Fear
by Angel Starz
Summary: What is fear? A feeling... a notion... is it real ... or in out imangation? Fear is everywhere... around every conour... hidden in every shadow... and sometimes... where you least expect it... in you friends. Read to find out more.


A/N Summer is finally here. No more school. And to cerebrate... a new fic! Enjoy!  
  
FEAR - INTRO  
  
What is fear? A feeling... A notion... Is it real? ...or in our imangination? Fear is everywhere. Around every conor, hidden in every shadow... and at times where you least expect it... in your friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rose in the peacefull sky. Its warm rays flowing through the window onto a girl's face causeing her to wake from dreamland and into reality. She sighed as she climbed out of bed awaking her digimon.  
  
It yawned and rubbed its big purple eyes with its small white paws. "Kris? What time is it?"  
  
The girl walked over to her dresser and picking up her brush. She threw a glance over at the clock, "9:30," she replied.  
  
"9:30! Is that all? I'm going back to bed." The small rookie digimon curled up on the bed and tried once again to fall asleep. Its name was Evenmon. She looked like a puppy but with many different qualities. She had a pale yellow fur that covered her whole body execpt her small paws, which were white. Her long ears dragged on the floor when she walked and her small white wings weren't anything in the ordinary. She also had a purple star shaped gem that lay on her forehead. It was the source of her power and she was instructed to take care of it by a ruler of the digital world.  
  
Kris in turn was out of the ordinary. On the surface she looked like a normal sixteen year old girl. She had long brown hair and kind brown eyes. She was average height and enjoyed shopping and sports... but underneath she had the mind and spirit of an adult. By the age of sixteen she had been through more then most adults in their entire lives. Her father had died and her mother and Kris moved to Japan to 'star a new' as her mother called it. She also had many near death experiences in the digital world... and many a times where she was to forget her childhood foolishness and saved the world. It didn't change her much... just helped her understand more.  
  
Setting the brush down she braided her hair in a single brade and tied it with a yellow ribbon. She quickly dressed in a pair of 3/4 length jeans and a pale yellow tank top with a white star and the word STARZ written across it in a light pink. She exited her room and into the kitchen were she poured herself and Evenmon a bowl of Corn Flakes. She sat down at the table as the phone rang. Sighing she got up and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Kris? This is Mimi. How are you?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Anyway, I'll get to the point. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with some of my friends today. The guys wanted to play a game of basketball and then we'll all go out for dinner. How 'bout it?"  
  
"Sure sounds great."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up in an hour. Will you be ready by then?"  
  
"Yep. See you then." Kris replaced the reciever and brought Evenmon her breakfast. "Rise and shine sleepy head. I have one hour to bath and feed you so if you don't get out of bed now I'll skip the eating part."  
  
Evenmon jumped out of bed and stumbeled onto the floor. "Ok, ok I'm up."  
  
Kris set the bowl of Corn Flakes on the floor. "Now eat up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The digital had seen two years. Two years of peace, two years of freedom from evil and two years of happiness... but something new was emerging from the darkness. Its true shape... hidden... its true purpose... destroy... Its nature... hidden in shadow.... turning naturally good digimon into ruthless monsters. Using fear as a weapon and pain as power. Nothing is safe from its vengence... nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going?" Evenmon asked as she scampered across the ground ears dragging after Kris.  
  
"Out with my cousin Mimi and her friends."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"I don't know Even... Mimi may not like the fact that a digimon is coming along. She doesn't even know what one is." Kris said going back into her room.  
  
"What if she never saw me?" Evenmon asked flapping her wings and rising a bit off the ground.  
  
"I'm not sure... What are you doing? No flying untill your wings grow in."  
  
Evenmon flopped back to the ground. "What if I came in faze mode?" she suggested as her gem began to glow making her invisible.  
  
"I'm still not so sure... I guess the only way you could come is if you went in my bag and didn't come out."  
  
"Deal." Evenmon said becoming visible once again.  
  
"Fine. Now climb in Mimi will be here any...*DING ~ DONG* minute..." Kris picked Evenmon up and shoved her into her bag and slung the purse over her shoulder.  
  
The bell rang for the second time. "Coming." Kris said glancing once again into the mirror before opening the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure thing. Just let me put my shoes on."  
  
"Ok, but hurry we're already late."  
  
Kris quickly put on her running shoes and the two girls were out the door in no time.  
  
"So how do you like the new apartment?" Mimi asked as they walked towards the basketball court.  
  
"Its alright I guess."  
  
"You'll like it here. I'll see to that. Here we are," Mimi said as they entered a basketball court. Gathered around a row of bleachers was a very large group of people. "And there are my friends."  
  
Mimi ran over to them with Kris not far behind. "Hello everyone," Mimi said. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Mimi your always late," commented a boy with wild dark brown hair.  
  
"I know Tai. I'm just sorry alright," she sighed running her fingers through her pink hair. "Anyways... before Tai interupted me this is my cousin Kristen... but she prefers to be called Kris. She moved here from America a few days ago. I figured she could come out with us and we could show her around."  
  
"Sounds good to me." A girl was red hair said. She had a very soft expression and looked like she was all knowing and completly positive about everything. "Oh by the way Kris... I'm Sora."   
  
"I'm Matt," a boy was golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes said extending his hand for her to shake. She took it blushing, and saying hello.  
  
"I'm Joe," a boy who sat up at the top of the bleachers with glasses and blue/black hair said.  
  
"As you already know, I'm Tai," the boy with wild brown hair said.  
  
"I'm Kari, Tai's sister," the little girl with mouse brown hair said. She looked kind and clam... nothing like her brother.  
  
"I would be Matt's little bro, TK." This boy looked equally handsome as his brother but much younger. He also had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Izzy," a boy with red spiked hair said.  
  
"Well thats everyone," Mimi said smiling.  
  
"Well lets get started," Tai said running to the court with the ball.  
  
The game soon began with Joe, Tai, and Izzy on one team and Matt and TK on another. By the time the game was finished Matt and TK had won 88 to 50.  
  
"We smoked you guys," Matt said giving TK a high five. "Just admitt it... Soccer is your sport Tai."  
  
"Ya well if we were playing soccer that score would have been reversed," Tai said in a humph.  
  
Behind the guys the girls were laughing. "You know I hate when they do this," TK commented.  
  
"I know," Izzy said sticking his hands in his pockets. "I always feel like their talking about us... don't you?"  
  
"Maybe they are," Tai said. Tai turned around and called back to the girls. "Would you mind telling us whats so funny?"   
  
The girls stopped giggling and looked at Tai and stared laughing once agian.  
  
"I give up," Tai said throwing his arms up in dismay.  
  
"No one can understand girls, Tai. You of all people should know that," Matt said putting his arm on Tai's shoulder leaning on him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The restraurant was quiet until the large group of teens entered grabing probably the biggest table in the whole place. On-lookers stared as the waiter took orders and brought their food. Kris sat beside Mimi and Matt on one side of the table kneeling quietly and when she thought now one was looking, scooping food into Evenmon's mouth. Joe and Izzy were in a heated discution about bio-molecular something-or-other and Sora, Tai and Mimi were going on about something, and TK and Kari were reading out of a star signs book. Matt and Kris watched on as the group livened the restraurant up with their smiles and conversations.  
  
"They're never going to want us back here," Matt commented to her.  
  
Kris laughed. "Is it always this loud with you guys?" She asked him flashing a smile.  
  
"Everyday," he said rubbing his head. "I'm supprised I'm not deaf."  
  
Kris laughed again until this werid feeling came over her. She fell scilent. "Uh... listen Matt," she said. "I have to get home. Mimi," she said turing to the girl. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for taking me out with you and your friends." Kris got up and dashed out of the restraurant.   
  
"Something is wrong in the digitalworld," Evenmon said poping her head out of the bag. Her small purple gem was glowing a firey red.   
  
"I don't know why... but I felt it," Kris said.Evenomon looked at the girl funny.  
  
"KRIS!" a voice called from behind.  
  
The girl turned around to see Matt running after her. Evenmon ducked back into the bag. "Matt," she started quite suprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He stopped infront of her. "I figure," he studdered. "Its not safe for you to be walking home this time of night... so if its alright with you... I'll walk you home..."  
  
Kris blushed, 'He's thinking of me...' she thought. "Sure," she said. "I don't mind."  
  
The two walked in scilence. 'Man,' Matt thought, 'Why am I so shy around her?' He glanced over at her. She was looking down at the ground. Her brown hair falling infront of her face. She lifted her delicated hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear looking up at Matt.   
  
"What?" she asked catching him looking at her.  
  
"Nothing," he said looking straight ahead.  
  
"So whats Japan like?"  
  
"You've never been?" Matt asked quite shocked.  
  
"Well I moved in a week ago and I'll I've been doing was unpacking."  
  
"I see," Matt said. "Well its beautiful. The people are nice and the some of the sites are to die for. Whats America like?"  
  
Kris closed her eyes looking up at the sky, "Well, in America..." Tears began to run down the girls face.  
  
Matt stopped, "I'm sorry I didn't..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears away. "Everything in America just reminds me of my dad thats all."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
The two entered the elevator of Kris' apartment building and went up to the forth floor. "Well," Kris said once they were infront of her apartment. "This is my stop. Thanks for walking me Matt."  
  
"No problem." Kris unlocked the door and opened it stepping inside.   
  
"Bye Matt.... I'll see you again some time." Kris shut the door leaning against it's cold surface.  
  
"If your quite finished day dreaming," Evenmon said climbing out of the bag. "The digital world needs us."  
  
"Right," Kris said heading for the computer room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt watched the door shut. He sighed, smiling and started to head towards the elevator when his cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt? If your quite finished flirting with Mimi's cousin we need your help," Tai said sounding quite flustered on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The digital world is in trouble. We just got an email from Gennai."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Matt hung up the phone and raced down the staires. 'What now,' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tri-flex force"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King"  
  
The two attacks colided head on causing a loud explosion. The two digimon cowered from the flying dust and rubble and then fired again. In the shadows a creature smiled, laughing. Its shadowy figure grew as the fear and pain of the digimon fueled its power. "Its only a matter of time," he said in its gruff voice. "Until the entire digital world in at my mercy. Pain and Fear shall run through this land and anyone who rises against my shall see the end. The Light ends and Darkness lives on."   
  
The shadowy figure slithered back into the darkness waiting for his main target... the digidestined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GABUMON," Matt called into the distance. The group had been split apart in their entrance to the digital world. Now he was alone looking for his digimon counter part. The forest towered over his head and the darkness seemed overwhelming. Matt uneasily looked around with the feeling that he was being watched. He quickly shook it off and continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora sheilded her eyes from the blazing winds of the destert. The sand storm making it almost impossible for the girl to walk but yet she held the determination to continue on. "Byomon," she wispered into the wind. The wind picked up once again knocking her to her knees. The sand blew past her and the winds began to die down but yet still strong. She gathered all her energy and continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweat trickeled down the 12 year old's forehead. Raising his hand, TK once again wiped the sweat from his brow. "PATAMON," he called out to the unfriendly jungle. The heat was emence and with no water in sight he prayed that he would find Patamon and get out of there soon... very soon. The tropical atmosphere seemed to be very quite... too quite. Every once and a while TK would turn thinking he heard something... but inturn it was his imangiation. "PATAMON," he called out once again before continueing on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai walked carefully along a thin ledge of rock. On either side a bubbling mass of lava encircled him. "This is entence," he said as he slowly tiptoed forward. "AGUMON," he called out. The echo bounce off the rocks and back to him. He sighed and continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another rock trickeled down as Izzy once again lost his footing. Dangeling from the mountain's edge Izzy looked down. His mind raced as the ground was nowhere in sight. He struggled once again to regain his footing and he continued to climb on. 'Tentomon,' he thought, 'You better be up here.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch," Mimi exclaimed as once again she was cut by another vine. The vines surrounding her held many thornes and no escape from them. "PALEMON," she shouted into the darkness ahead. "Where are you?" she wispered. A tear ran down her cheek as she willed herself not to give up. 'I have to go on,' she thought. 'I can't give up, the others are counting on me as I am on them.' She wipped the tear from her face and crawled on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The waves rushed upon the shore crashing into the sand. The winds of the sea blew viciously as it swirled upwards. Kari hid her face from the wind before calling out once again, "GATOMON." When she got no reply she walked along the shore against the wind staying away from the water. The wind howeled, knocking her backwards covering her with sand. She struggled against the wind to stand. "GATOMON," she called out once again and she continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snow was everywhere, slowly freezing Joe to death. The snow sank into his running shoes. His entire body was numb. "GOMAMON," he called out. He rubbed his arms looking for any sign of his little purple friend. With no sign he continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The digimon smiled as watched the video screens. Everything was going perfectly. They were strong together but apart they were useless. The digimon glanced back at his eight prisoners. Each different in stature and abilities... but they were important to the digital world... and without them... it was doomed. The digimon tapped the centre screen. A boy with wild blonde hair rushed through the Forest of Fear. "Why don't we pay him a visit... what do you think Gabumon?"  
  
"Anything you say master."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I know that is a bit of a werid place to end but I wanted to see what you all thought. Please R and R if you like it. I really want to know if anyone will read it. If not I won't continue. Thanks! 


End file.
